


Bath Time

by Ill_Ratte



Series: Omegaverse Fluff [2]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha L, Bathing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Genital Mentions, M/M, Non-sexual (for the most part), Omega Light, Omegaverse, Spanking, Trans Light, its brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Trouble strikes again for Light when he needs to share a bath with L





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this. Feel free to pint out errors; I'm majorly sleep deprived rn.

Light sighed, tiredly burrowing his face into his arms. Over the past few days, he had gotten more sleep than on his first awful, nest-less night with L, but it still did little to make up for the hours and hours that his body had grown accustomed to while in confinement, especially now that L made him work. Pa- Watari would never have forced him to do that! 

“Don't sleep yet, Light-chan. It isn't even dinner time.” The even monotone only served to irritate Light. 

“I wouldn't be so sleepy if you didn't work me so hard!” He huffed, chest puffing indignantly. 

A look of confusion crossed L’s face. “I have simply given Light-chan a normal amount of work for someone of his intellect. If that is too much then-”

“Oh, what do you care?!” Light threw his hands up. “I'm only a silly Omega, right? So why can't I take naps like one?!!”

Quiet fell over L as he regarded the seething Omega. “We will take a break, Light-chan. We can finish the rest of our work in the morning.” L rose then, head held imperially as he extended his hand to Light. Light grabbed it, making sure to dig in his nails as L pulled him to his feet. 

“What may I do on my break, Ryuzaki-sama?” Light tried his best to let politeness dominate his tone; the gravity of his “naughtiness” had caught up to him, and the last thing he wanted was another spanking. 

“We're going to be taking a bath.”

Red flushed Light’s face. “A- a what?!” Sure, they hadn't bathed since being locked together, and L was really starting to reek, but that meant being naked together for an extended period of time. Light did not like that. 

“A bath? Omegas do have baths, correct? Or do you have some other mode of cleaning?” A look of deep puzzlement marred L’s face. “Do you lick yourself clean?”

Despite himself, Light let out a strangled giggled. “We do bathe. J-just don't wanna be naked in front of an Alpha for so long…”

L’s lips curled into a frown. “But you were naked when Watari-san cleaned you during your confinement, correct? How is this any different?”

“Watari is old! And- and-” Another wave of red washed over Light’s face. 

“And what, Light-chan?” Something calculating had entered L’s expression. 

“Oh- fuck off!” Light attempted to stalk off, before L dragged him back with the chain. 

“That is very naughty and shameful language, Light-chan. Apologize now, or I will be forced to spank you.”

“Sorry, Ryuzaki-sama. I guess I let my unwieldy Omega hormones get the better of me.” His voice bordered on a simpler.

L nodded slowly. “Is it ‘that time of the month’?”

“No!” Light snarled. Immediately, he regretted his snark. 

“Fine. Let's go to the bathroom, now. We've wasted enough time as it is.”

XxXxX

The restroom gleamed with a newly-waxed sheen, bright white accented with charcoal gray. The tub, large and modern, stood off to the back of the room. 

One of L’s large hands rested on his shoulder. “It won't be that bad, alright? Alphas are nothing to be afraid of.”

Still, Light’s stomach churned. “C-can I get used to it first, please?”

L nodded. “Why don't I take my clothes off first, so it will be less… ‘scary’?” Light nodded assent. 

Slowly, L pulled his shirt over his head. Somehow, the pale light of the bathroom washed him out even further, casting void gray shadows on his ribs. His chest was stringy yet sturdy, with a few dark hairs poking out. 

Next came L’s pants, along with his boxers. Light looked at the ground for as long as he could. 

L's legs were stringy like the rest of him, and dark hairs grew thicker the closer they were to his crotch. Finally, Light looked up. 

L’s penis was… strange. Not that Light had seen one before (his friends had only told him stories), but… it seemed so big and floppy and lifeless. Like it could hardly belong on a human. “Where's the knot?” Light asked. 

A soft chuckle left L. “That only happens when Alphas are aroused, which I am not. Are you ready to take your bath now?”

Reluctantly, Light nodded. “Slipping” out of his binder and shirt and pants, he followed L to the tub. The Alpha turned the water on, fingers drumming against the side of the basin. 

When the water reached a little over three quarters of the way up the tub, L turned it off. He climbed in first, positions his back against the far side of the tub. A pit plunged Light’s stomach as he realized how little room was left. 

“Aren't you going to scoot over, Ryuzaki-sama?” Light huffed. 

“No? Just sit on my lap.” L patted it emphatically. 

Tentatively, Light stepped into the water. One hand covered his chest, while the other shielded his parts from L’s vision. With a plop, he seated himself on the Alpha’s lap. Thin yet strong arms rose to encase him and lay him against the Alpha’s chest. 

“Not so scary after all, right?” L hummed. His breath ghosted against Light’s ear. 

“N-n-no! Just cramped.” A hint of petulance colored his whine. 

“Don't be naughty again, Light-chan.” L reprimanded. A smack, dulled by the water, stung his bottom. 

“S-sorry, Ryuzaki-sama!” Almost instinctively, he bared his neck in submission. 

L hummed, lapping at the scent gland experimentally. “Good boy!” He encouraged. 

When L was gone, he grabbed a bottle.l of shampoo, squirting out a more than generous amount and massaging it into Light’s hair. 

“I can do this myself, Ryuzaki-sama!”

“Mm? I am simply assisting Light-chan. Be grateful.”

Light could only squirm in indignation as L worked. 

“Now, if you lower your head so it touches the water, I can wash your hair out.” Begrudgingly, Light complied, letting out soft preens despite himself as he found he rather liked the gentle ministrations. 

Next, L rubbed a soft bar of soap all over his body, especially hard around his pubic areas. Light could only hum as he found himself cleaned thoroughly. 

“Do you like being cleaned by Ryuzaki-sama?” L asked quietly. 

Light sighed. “It's fine. As long as I'm not as stinky as you, it doesn't matter!” Quickly, his tongue darted out to tease L. L only snorted in response. 

“Light-chan can only get away with his naughtiness because he is cute.” Stated L, a hand ruffling Light’s newly-washed hair affectionately. 

Light flushed. “Wh-what?” 

“Light-chan is a very cute young Omega.” L repeated, like a statement of fact. 

“Thank you…” Light whispered, drawing closer to L to lay his head on his chest. One large hand cane to stroke him, palm cupping and caressing his cheek. 

“Light-chan is also a very tired Omega!” L laughed, poking at his nose with a fingertip. 

Light laughed. “Yes, I guess I am.”


End file.
